The present invention relates generally to connector shrouds, and more particularly to a shroud and placement member that cooperate as an engaged assembly for mounting the shroud and an associated connector on a circuit board.
Most small form factor pluggable style connectors are surface mounted to a circuit board and then are enclosed in a metal or metallic shielding cage. The use of this external cage requires that the connector be first mounted to a circuit board, and then the cage must be mounted to the circuit board. Many times the connector may be of a surface mount style, while the shielding cage is of a press fit style, meaning that each of the two components must be separately applied to the circuit board. This adds cost to the assembly process of the electronic device the connector and cage are used in.
In order to speed the assembly process and to reduce the costs involved, it is desirable that the connector and cage somehow be formed so as top enable their placement by a robotic assembler. Also, inasmuch as components other than the receptacle connector are applied to the supporting circuit board, it is desirable to provide a means for guiding a plug connector into engagement with the receptacle connector which also provides a measure of electrical shielding.
The present invention is directed to guide member that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.